Sonic SATAM Interview
by vintagegamenerd46
Summary: I got bored and decided to have some fun with the Sonic SATAM characters. Rated S for stoopidafied


I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, and deny any rights to Sega or it's characters. The following "interviews" were non-profitable, original, and completely fan made.

Rated "S" for stoopidafied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(A/N: "S"Sonic, "T" Tails, "SA" Sally Acorn, "B"Bunny, "A"Antoine, "D"Dulcy, "R" Rotor, and "I" interviewer.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I:How does it feel being the main character?

S:Cool...

I:Just cool?

S:Yup.

I:Okay, is there something going on between you and–

S:Sal? Nope. Well, I don't think so, at least

I:How do you feel about Tails?

S:I like him. He's the only one who really listens to me

I:Really?

S:Yeah, everybody else doesn't really care. But Tails adores me! And I'm all for being adored.

I:How do you feel about Antoine?

S:He bugs

I:Alright, well... I'll leave you alone, now.

S:Cool...

&Tails sneaks behind Sonic's chair, and 2 drops of something into his water. Sonic takes a sip and gags. "Tails!!!" he yells. Tails flies to Sally and says, "It worked, Aunt Sally!"&

I:Tails, can I interview you for a second?

T:Sure, but make it quick. Sonic's mad.

I:How do you feel about Sonic?

T:He's the coolest! When I grow up, I wanna be just like him! He's so awesome!

I:Why do you want to be a freedom fighter?

T:Because it's so fun!

I:You've had experience?

T:Shh! It was unauthorized! But me and Sonic make a great team!

I:What did you put in Sonic's drink?

T:Just... some stuff me and Aunt Sally are testing. But I can't tell you more because it's a secret.

I:I see... what do you do in your free time?

T: I don't really have free time. I'm training to be a freedom fighter!

I:What's the funnest--

T:Machinery! I love learning about machinery!

I:Oh, really?

T:Yeah! Aunt Sally and Rotor teach me so many cool things! We're working on a plane!

I:A plane?

T:Yup!

&Sally acorn goes to Tails taking the dropper and saying, "What's going on?" "Oh, this guy wanted to know about me!" "Well, that's enough. Go play with Sonic." "But he's mad about the drink." "He'll get over it." "But Aunt Sally–""Relax, Tails. You'll be fine." "Okay." Tails walks away. "Hi, Tails." Says Sonic. "H-hi, Sonic.""Thanks for the drink. It was awesome!" "Really?" "As awesome as... NOOGIES!" "AAHHHH!!!" Sonic puts Tails in a headlock and starts noogying him while Sally shakes her head in her hand.&

SA: Boys will be boys...

I: Can I ask you some questions?

SA: Sure, but make it quick. I gotta break them up, soon.

I: Do you like Sonic?

SA: Yeah. But don't tell him!

I: My lips are sealed. How'd you meet?

SA: We grew up together. Then his uncle got roboticized... and my dad–

I: I get it. Then what happened?

SA: We hid in Knothole, and joined the Freedom Fighters

I: Just you 2?

SA: Oh, no. There's Rotor, Antoine, Bunny, Dulcy... everybody. There's even other groups of freedom fighters around Mobius. But the ones I menaiotned, we all grew up together. We're all really close.

I: Who is your closest friend?

SA: What do you mean?

I: Who do you normally talk to when life isn't going your way?

SA: Sonic or Bunny. Depends on the problem

I: Alright, I'll let you separate Sonic and Tails, now.

SA: Thanks. SONIC! KNOCK IT OFF!

&Sally runs to Sonic, and Bunny says, "I got it, Sally-girl." Sonic suddenly lets Tails go and says, "I was only playing! Hey, big guy, race you to the chilidog stand?" "You're on! But can I get a head start?" "Of course." Tails starts flying, and Sonic waits... then runs after him. "I will never understand those two..." Sally says, and leaves&

I: Bunny, can I interview you?

B: Now, fer what do y'all need to be doing that fer?"

I: Just... I'm bored.

B: Okay, Suga'

I: How long have you been a freedom fighter?

B: Oh, gee gears. A long time.

I: Sally tells me you guys are best friends...

B: That's right! Been that way since forever! Her and that sugarhog, Sonic are closer, though.

I: Who are you guys fighting?

B: Robotnik and Snively. They make me so mad!

I: Calm down--

B: Look what they did to me! I wasn't born half-robot!

I: Relax, it was just a question.

B: Sorry

I: Anyways, do you like anybody?

B: I trust y'all can keep a secret?

I: Of course

B: Well... Antoine. I like him. He's different.

I: Really? Sonic can't stand him?

B: That sugarhog can't stand anybody with that short temper of his. I'm surprised he has so much patience with Tails!

I: Why?

B: Well, kids are more clingy than the rest of us, and Tails is still his fav'rt company.

I: Why does he hate Antoine?

B: Because he gives himself a lot of self appraisal, and chickens out a lot, ya know?

I: Not really...

B: He's a glory hound that don't earn no glory.

I: Oh...

&Antoine comes to them saying, "I couldn't help but hearing you say 'zat I earn no glory?" "Can it, Antoine." Bunny says blushing and running off.&

A: As a matter of de facts, I recall saving my princess quite a lot, t'ank you.

I: That's not what everybody else says...

A: Oh, and who else has vous talking to?

&Interviewer looks at paper&

I: Sonic, Tails, Sally, and Bunny

A: Ahh, Sonic. He never appreciates my amazing skills

I: Skills?

A: Oui! Oui! For instance, I have mastered ze marshmallow arts

I: &Restrained laughter& Marshmallow arts?

A: Oui! Observe...

&Antoine starts punching and kicking randomly&

I: Enough of that... how do you feel about Tails?

A: he spends too much time around Sonic, and is becoming just as insolent and unappreciative–

&Suddenly, Tails randomly comes in running to fast from Sonic and before he can stop, he runs into Antoine, laughing. "S-sorry Antoine. SONIC CAN'T CATCH ME!" Suddenly, Sonic bolts to Tails, tackling him and accidently Antoine as well. "Sorry Ant. What were you saying, Tails?" Tails laughed. "You win, Sonic." "Yeah, that's what I thought." "Sonic! Don't be that reckless with Tails! You could hurt somebody!" Sally yells, running to them. "Like who?" "Uhh... Tails? Look, you even got Antoine!" "You have no proof." "Look at his hair!"

A: My hair?!

&Tails jumps on Sonic's back as Antoine yells, "You fool! You ruined my beaux cheveux!" Tails and Sonic laughed. "Can it, Antoine." They say, and speed off. Sally sighs, and goes to Bunny.&

A: You see what I mean?!

I: Yup, totally.

A: And after all I've done for everybody–

&Everybody yells, "Oh, shut it, Antoine!"&

A: Fine then! I am done avec vous!

&Antoine runs off and Dulcy says, "He'll be back. Give him an hour while flying around&

I: Hey Dulcy! Wanna give me an interview?

&"Who said that?!" Dulcy says, then crashes into a tree, falling and saying, "I'll be home for dinner, mom..."&

I: Dulcy, are you okay?!

D: I'm fine, mom– what the— who are you?

I: Can I get an interview?

D: With me? For what?

I: I dunno

D: Go ask Sonic, I'm tired.

I: I already did... Dulcy?

&Interviewer pushes Dulcy who has fallen asleep&

D: 5 more minutes, mom...

&Interviewer gets confused, and somebody behind him says, "She wont wake up, trust me." Interviewer turns. "Hello, Rotor! Mind giving me an interview?"&

R: Sure... I guess

I: What role do you play with the freedom fighters?

R: Oh, I'm the mechanic.

I: You fix things?

R: And build them. I make everybody's equipment

I: Tails loves learning from you

R: &Chuckles& Yes, he's quite the student, I've noticed.

I: Really?

R: Yup. Very energetic... pays attention really well for someone his age... except for one time when I put him to sleep while discussing–

I: Why did he fall asleep?

R: Sonic did, first. Tails copied him, and that's why Sonic's not allowed near his lessons.

I: I see... what is your favorite invention?

R: Well, I happen to have some with me right here

&Pulls out green test tube&

I: Is that what Tails put in Sonic's drink?

R: Oh, no. this is way to dangerous to mess with. It... well... watch.

&Rotor throws the test tube at a pile of metal, and within seconds, it dissolves.&

I: Wow!

R: I made it for when Sonic and Sally need to get through something metal.

I: Very intresting. Now Tails told me you were working on a plane...

R: Did he, now?

I: Yup

R: Hang on a second... TAILS!

T: YES!

R: COME HERE!

T: WHO IS IT?!

R: ROTOR!

T: OKAY! GIMME A SEC!!

R: HURRY!

& Tails flies in 3 seconds later and says, "Yeah? What's up?" They start whispering&

R: Did you tell him about the plane?

T: Yeah, he wanted to know

R: That was confidential

T: Huh?

R: Nobody was supposed to know

&Tails looks at the floor, blushing&

T: I'm sorry, Rotor. I guess I forgot

R: Go tell Sally

T: She's busy

R: Doing what?

T:... I'm not allowed to say

R: The plane?

T: Well, that... among other things...

R: Like?

T: Later, Rotor!

&Tails twists his Tails and flies off&

R: TAILS!

I: Bummer.

R: I gotta go see what they're doing. Bye, Dude.

I: But--

R: Later.

Rated "S" for "Stoopidafied"


End file.
